earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
El Penitente
History Simon Hurt Missing Data El Penitente Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Arkham Employee File Employment History * [[Arkham Asylum|'Arkham Asylum']]:' Psychiatrist (6 years) * Private Practise (8 years) * [[GCPD|'GCPD]]: Staff Psychiatric Consultant (3 years) Education * Medical Doctorate Degree in Psychiatry. Notes * Ran a number of private practices in numerous in Europe, the Middle East, South Africa, and South America. * Helped the GCPD develop the profile on the Batman many years ago. Also conducted a psych exam on Batman and Robin as part of pardon deal. * Spends a lot of time volunteering his time with a number of charities which often take him out of the country.Arkham Employee Files: Simon Hurt Trivia and Notes Trivia * His employee number is 63-156. * As Roderick he is a leader of Abyssia. He's responsible for turning Emily Briggs into a vampire and Ethel Cripps into a thrall. He also trapped Dream of the Endless while trying to catch Death. He took Dream's three tokens of power: his Materioptikon, Helm of Nightmares, and Sand of Sleep. Ethel later escaped from Abyssia and took the Dreamstone. * His Kristopher Roderick persona is a real estate mogul and ringleader of a organized crime syndicate in St. Roch area. * As Richard Rallstone he turned Andrew Bennett into a vampire, killed his father and convinced Mary to force Andrew into turning her into a vampire.NFX: Mary Seward * He turned Gabriel Santo into a vampire.Network Files: Gabriel Santo 1 Notes * He is a composite character of Simon Hurt, Nicolai Tepes, Kristopher Roderick, vampire Roderick and Roderick Burgess. ** Simon Hurt was a devil-worshiping ancestor of Bruce Wayne's who attempted to summon a Bat-God named Barbatos, but instead was confronted by the Hyper-Adapter. He created a cult called Black Glove. His aliases were El Penitente and Mangrove Pierce ** Nicolai Tepes was a vampire who wore a red, monk-like outfit. His aliases were Mad Monk and Richard Rallstone. ** Kristopher Roderick was a crooked landowner and a descendant of Hath-Set. ** Roderick was a vampire and leader of Abyssia. ** Roderick Burgess was a man who trapped Dream of the Endless. * Henri Ducard and black glove in the portrait are nods to his association with the League of Assassins. * His employee number is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Batman #156, 1963. * Roy explain who he is: There's this psych exam from the '60's in the comics that was Hurt's first appearance but he wasn't utilized until 40 or so years later in Grant Morrison's run on Batman. In Earth-27, I decided that in 2003, the Justice League was founded with US government oversight with an agreement that they could keep their identities secret and could act as official law enforcement agents, but had to do missions for the US government. Prior to this being enacted, the heroes had to be officially vetted by their local law enforcement. GCPD had Batman and Robin undergo psych exams to assess their character. That's this "pardon deal". Hurt was the guy who did the psych exam on Batman & Robin and approved them to be official members of the JLA. Links and References * Appearances of El Penitente * Character Gallery: El Penitente Category:Characters Category:Arkham Staff Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:The Horsemen Members Category:Vampire Category:Composite Character Category:Immortality Category:Abyssia Members Category:Psychiatrists Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes